


Routines

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, For once... no angst, Gyms, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Post-SEP Era, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, Scars, Soldier Enhancement Program, Stolen Kisses, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, cursing, god these two are saps for each other, kissing in closets, routines, these grumpy gay men, they love to tease each other, working out, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Jack and Gabe worked out together for at least an hour a day with all sorts of techniques and equipment. But it wasn’t the act of working out that made it the favorite. It was the kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who loves pre-fall Overwatch fics with these grumpy gay men <3 I hope you read this and like it!!!  
> Also got some inspiration from [this beautiful artwork](http://dovahbutt.tumblr.com/post/157879739643/sneaking-kisses-during-sep-training-also) by [dovahbutt!](http://dovahbutt.tumblr.com/)  
> Anyways, I hope this doesn't suck too bad. I want to keep posting things but I'm also in the process of revising this screenplay I'm publishing in about 2 weeks and writing this huge fic that I will (hopefully) begin posting chapters for soon!  
> Enjoy, and thanks so much for reading! <3

In the Soldier Enhancement program, the only thing you had besides your teammates was structure. Everything had an allotted time and everyone followed their schedules. So it came to no surprise that, after leaving the SEP and forming Overwatch, both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes found themselves continuing such routines. They woke up at 6AM, curled against one another and unwilling to leave the warmth of each other’s arms until their 6:30 alarms went off. Jack always went to the bathroom first to brush his teeth and take care of business while Gabriel sat on the edge of their bed, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jack liked to hum tunes to himself while he fixed his hair in the mirror, and Gabriel would teach him new songs if the mood struck him. Lullabies from his childhood, old songs that reminded him of hot summers spent in LA, or calming music for when the pair had an especially trying day ahead of them. Sometimes, when Jack walked past to get fresh clothes out of the closet and change, humming his little tunes, Gabriel would wind his arms around his husband and tug him back into the bed.

“Gabe,” Jack scolded, “We both have work to do.” But with the way his long fingers tangled in Gabriel’s curly bedhead and massaged at his scalp, Jack hardly made a strong argument.

After breakfast together, the two parted ways to get a head start on office work or run the occasional morning missions. Oftentimes, they didn’t see each other for the rest of the day save for a passing hello or stolen kiss if they ran into each other. One time, Jack yanked Gabriel into a custodian closet when they passed each other in an empty hallway.

“Jack, what--?”

Gabriel was cut off by Jack pressing a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Promise I won’t take up much of your time, Gabi.” Jack gave a pretty smile that reminded Gabriel of sunshine. “I know how important work is to you,”

In that moment, Gabe couldn’t give less of a shit about work. Not when Jack was so close and smelled like his shampoo and lazy mornings. He _especially_ didn’t care when Jack’s lips brushed against his, soft and pliant. It was a short kiss, and tasted a little bit like the strawberry jam Jack had on his toast that morning. When the blonde pulled away, Gabriel chased his lips, but that only earned him a hand on his chest and a low laugh.

“We should really get back to work,” he said.

Gabriel had half a mind to say “screw it” and have a full-on makeout session in this closet with his Indiana sweetheart, but then remembered all the work he had left to do. So instead, he ducked in to give Jack on final, lingering kiss, cupping the back of his head to hold him close before letting go. He grabbed the doorknob and winked, “See you later, sunshine,” he said, voice low with obvious want.

Jack watched him leave the janitor’s closet, eyes like big blue moons, and waited a minute (to collect himself more than for fear of being caught) before exiting himself.

Despite the rare midday dalliances leaving both men pining for each other the rest of the day, their end-day workouts remained both of their favorites. Unwinding in the private gym was a luxury they were very glad they had. Jack and Gabe worked out together for at least an hour a day with all sorts of techniques and equipment. But it wasn’t the act of working out that made it the favorite. It was the kissing.

* * *

 

Jack changed into his gym wear -- a black shirt with the Overwatch symbol emblazoned on each shoulder and a short pair of simple black gym shorts. He rolled his shoulders with a low grunt and lifted his arms above his head with a satisfied sigh, stretching while he waited for Gabriel to appear. The gym was quiet save for the low hum of the air conditioning when it turned on and Jack’s own breathing without Gabe to help fill in the space. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, calming down from a rough day of work.

Scarred brown arms slid around his midsection and Jack jumped, but smiled when the visitor tugged him backwards so they were pressed together, chest to back.

“Too much time sitting in that stuffy office of yours, _cariño_?” Gabe hummed, nuzzling against the blonde man’s neck and leaving a gentle kiss on the exposed skin.

Jack could have melted into a puddle of goo right there, but instead opted for leaning further against his husband. “You’re late,” he said.

Gabe grumbled, letting Jack go so they could face each other. “New recruits came in today,” he said, frowning.

“DIdn’t give you much trouble, I hope?”

Gabriel shrugged, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. They began to make their way towards the small locker room at the back of the gym. “No more than usual,” Gabriel replied, holding open the door for Jack and then following behind him.

Jack settled for leaning against his locker, the one right next to Gabriel’s, and watching his significant other yank his shirt off. Gabriel tossed it into his bag and replaced it with fresh workout attire (which was an exact match to Jack’s, though a bit bigger in size), giving the blonde a quick view of the scarred expanse of his husband’s back. It hit him that he knew the story behind each scar, and Jack almost wanted to ignore their daily routine just to trace his fingers over them and lose himself in the nostalgia. No matter how tempting the thought was, it was time for training, not amorous touches and old memories.

Gabriel caught Jack staring while he changed into his shorts, and smirked. He waved a hand in front of Jack’s eyes, “Earth to Jackie,” he teased.

Jack slapped his hand away, a blush rising on his cheeks while Gabe taunted him with a smile. “What?” Jack complained, “I can’t enjoy the view?”

Gabriel laughed, stored his bag in his locker, then interlocked his fingers with Jack’s to pull him closer. He leaned in and pecked the flustered blonde on the lips, taking advantage of their position before he tugged him out of the locker room.

Jack let himself be led back into the gym, keeping a firm hold on Gabriel’s hand. “What are we starting with today?” He asked.

“I was thinking push-ups,” Gabe said, flexing one of his arms and releasing Jack’s hand. “Think I’m getting a little slack.”

_As if_ , Jack thought, eyes following the thick muscles on Gabriel’s arms with admiration. “I doubt you could ever even be considered a slacker, sweetheart,”

Gabe smiled at that and motioned for Jack to lie down. “Alright, sunshine,”

Jack stretched one more time before complying, smiling up at Gabriel while he lied on his back, and tucked his hands beneath his head. He winked. “You gonna work out or just stare?” He asked after a beat of silence.

Gabe nudged his leg with his foot and rolled his eyes, dropping himself over Jack and slipped his hands on either side of the blonde’s upper chest. Jack removed his hands from under his head to place them on Gabriel’s elbows, their arms pressing together.

“Comfortable?” Gabe asked, a sly smile on his lips.

Jack wiggled, watching as Gabe adjusted into a more proper position and savoring the moment. “I’m good,” he replied.

Gabe’s smile faded into a more serious expression. He shifted his hands on the floor, making sure he was comfortable before starting. Jack watched him all the while; the firm flex of his arms and the warmth radiating off of him. Close enough to touch and tease. _God, is he always this handsome?_ Jack wondered, aching to slide his hands over his husband’s broad shoulders and test the strength there, but he didn’t want to distract him. Not yet, at least.

Gabriel’s line of thought wasn’t so far off from his partner’s. He almost gave up on push-ups altogether before he even began to instead tangle his hands in messy blonde hair and ravish Jack right there on the private gymnasium floor. But he forced himself to do the first push-up, arms not even straining with the effort, and his and Jack’s lips came in contact with the first one. Gabe pushed himself back up.

Jack smiled, coy, “One,” he said.

The taste of fruity gum lingered on Gabe’s tongue just from the too-quick contact, and then he _knew_ Jack was teasing him. He brought himself back down, kissing him again and trying to decipher what flavor gum he had. Jack cupped the back of his head this time, hands careful and gentle, allowing him to pull back when he needed to.

“Two,”

_Mango?_

“Three,”

_No, pineapple._

“Four,”

_Definitely pineapple._

“Five,”

_Maybe a little bit of both?_

This went on until Gabriel hit fifty and decided it was Jack’s turn. He stood up, brushed his hands off on his shorts, and then helped Jack to his feet.

“That was short,” Jack said, though his smile suggested he knew exactly why.

Gabe shrugged, picked up his water bottle, and took a long drink, trying to seem unaffected (though he knew Jack was much smarter than that and would likely see right through him). “We’ll alternate. What’re you doing today?”

Putting his hands on his hips, Jack looked up at the ceiling. “Kinda wanted to do some sit-ups.” He patted his stomach, “Wanna keep myself on track.” It _had_ been awhile since he did sit-ups, and though he felt confident about himself, Overwatch was intensive and Jack didn’t want to fall behind on his training.

“I’ll hold your ankles,” Gabe offered, putting his water bottle back on the floor a short distance away.

The two men sat down across from each other, and Jack flopped on his back, keeping his knees up. Gabriel kissed the side of one bare knee, right where there was a little divot in the skin from a mission gone wrong in Dorado, winked, and then held Jack’s ankles with a gentle, but firm, grip. “Whenever you’re ready, sunshine.”

Jack let out a huff at the nickname and pulled himself up, arms crossed over his chest, until his torso was pressed against his legs. Gabe leaned his head forwards to catch his lips in a kiss, thumbs rubbing the sensitive dip in the blonde man’s ankles. Their lips parted slowly and Jack’s cheeks turned a rosy color.

Gabriel smirked, “One.”

_I’m so screwed_ , Jack thought as he did another sit up and Gabe’s scarred lips met his once more, hands squeezing around his ankles.

“Two,”

_Knew I shouldn’t have teased that son of a bitch._

“Three,”

Jack lasted until he hit ten before he ended up uncrossing his arms to cling to Gabriel’s shoulders as they kissed. He felt his husband’s laughter against his mouth, and then he was being yanked closer by his ankles.

Jack gasped, fingers digging into Gabe’s shoulders as he wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, “Gabi, what are--?”

Gabriel grabbed him, hands cupping his bottom as he stood up with Jack in his arms, kissing his neck and making a low grumbling noise deep in his throat. “Fuck working out,” he grunted.

Jack smiled as Gabriel carried him out of the gym and in the direction of their shared quarters. This was _definitely_ his favorite routine of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations*  
> Cariño -- sweetheart
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
